


Eyes Wide Open

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Cuddles, GSF - Freeform, I totally turned into something else, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times in the past few months has he turned down girls and guys because their eyes weren’t the right kind of blue or their hair wasn’t brown enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sharing a Bed square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is a song by Gotye.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)
> 
> I have payed with this trope because I'm pretty sure that's not what it's definition says. But I'm going with the trope name and it's all about Ryan and how he loves sharing a bed.

Ryan had always wanted a sibling. Brother, sister; he didn’t care as long as there would have been someone else while growing up who he could climb in bed with when his dad’s shouts became too loud for him to asleep and he was scared to sleep alone. That was around the time he’d started going over to Spencer’s house almost every night.

Ryan loves being in a band, the fame and getting to play his music live are amazing, but what he loves most is the fact that he’s never really alone at night. In a van, there’s always three other people with him and Ryan never has any problems sleeping. He’s never felt more safe then when he’s with Brendon and Spencer; not even when he’s slept over with his ex-girlfriends.

Hotel nights are even better, the bed is more comfortable and it’s easier to snuggle with someone on a bed than on the small seat of a van. Most of the times they end up sleeping on the bed (they’re not _that_ famous yet) and Ryan gets squished between Brendon and Spencer, which is even better because he had no idea how safe it could feel to sleep between two people. If he ever has a nightmare there are two arms covering him, holding him between them and making sure he doesn’t feel scared anymore. It’s comforting and awesome and Ryan wonders how he ever lived without it.

When they first get a bus, they’re all excited. All that space and not being in each other’s face all the time is _awesome!_. It’s only when they’re choosing bunks that it hits Ryan – _his own bunk_. This means he’ll be sleeping all alone, something Ryan hasn’t done in a long long time.  He’s just gotten so used to sleeping with Spencer or Brendon that the idea of all that space and no one else there is enough to make him start hyperventilating. He runs off the bus before anyone else notices him panicking over this. They’re stopped at a venue, which gives Ryan loads of space to just walk about, trying to get his thoughts under control and it’s as he’s watching the FOB crew set up the stage that he realizes there’s more to it than just being scared of nightmares at night. He likes the feeling of being pressed between two bodies – Brendon and Spencer and that’s when it hits him. It’s not about just sharing a bed with them, it’s not been that for a long time. How many times in the past few months has he turned down girls and guys because their eyes weren’t the right kind of blue or their hair wasn’t brown enough? He remembers moments where he’d looked at Spencer and wondered what it would be like to kiss Spencer and looked at Brendon on stage and wondered what it would be like to do more than just sleep with him. Ryan’s always been good at denial, but he can’t believe that he’s been so blind. He runs back to the bus, hoping he’s not reading everything wrong and that it’s not just him. He walks into the back lounge to see there’s an air bed in the middle of the space, completely covered with blankets and pillows and big enough for three people and he feels so relieved and excited.

“Where the hell were you? I’ve been calling fo-“ Ryan goes up to Spencer and kisses him before he can launch into a full blown lecture. Ryan moves back a little when he feels the need to breathe and turns around to kiss Brendon who was holding Ryan from the back. When they finally move apart, Ryan looks up to see both Brendon and Spencer looking at him; Brendon’s smiling and Spencer’s smirking.

“Finally figured it out, huh?” Spencer asks.

Ryan rolls his eyes and wills himself to stop blushing. He takes off his shirt and slips under the covers, sliding into the middle.

“Shut up and come to bed.”

 


End file.
